Would You Like To Dance?
by Romano-SI
Summary: Lovina and Feliciana decide that it's time to go to a nice, formal dance. What would be the chances of actually getting a date? *Fem!Italy and Romano. Short chapters will be short. Rated T for language. Fem!ItalyxGermany and Fem!RomanoxSpain*
1. Chapter 1

"I really hope that somebody will dance with me!" Feliciana was bouncing in her seat, looking at all of the different people dancing. Her sister, Lovina just sat in the seat next to her, resting her cheek in her palm.

"Okay. If you get somebody to dance with you, I'll be able to sprout wings and fly." She grumbled, pulling down the bottom of her dress.

"Aw, don't be mean just 'cuz last time you didn't get anybody to dance with you!" the other girl smiled, sliding her fingers through her hair. "You look really pretty tonight. _Bella,_ Lovina, _Bella_!"

The rude Italian rolled her eyes. "Shut up! It's not like I'm desperate." She folded her arms, looking over at the beverage table. She would really kill for a glass of wine right now.

Feliciana giggled, turning back to look straight and could only notice something blocking the light. She looked up, cold blue eyes staring right back down at her. The man ruffled his blond hair a little, his cheeks flushed.

The Italian tilted her head, seeing another man with silver hair and red eyes a few feet away, smiling and laughing. She turned back to the blue eyed man in front of her.

"Ignore him. He's just my annoying brother." The German sighed when he could hear his brother chanting "West! West!" obnoxiously behind him. The man smiled a little, holding out his hand for the girl. "Anyways, would you like to dance with me?"

Feliciana smiled and nodded, standing up and pulled the bottom of her dress down. The other sister stared at her younger sibling, who turned back to her and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright Lovina! You'll get someone to dance with you! _Bella_ sister!" She giggled again than took the boy's hand, walking into the crowd with him.

Lovina grumbled, standing up and went over to the drink table, picking up a glass of wine, drinking the red liquid in one sip. She sighed, setting the glass down on the table and turned on one heel, hitting someone in front of her.

"S-Shit." She mumbled. "Excuse me." She tried to act polite.

"_Non,_ excuse me." The blonde man said with a large smile. "I was just distracted from your beauty, so I didn't notice you turn around." He took the Italian's hand, kissing it gently. "While I'm here, would you care to dance with _moi_?"

The girl stared at him before looking away at the other dancers. She saw her sister, resting her head on the German's chest. Next to them , a tall man with a scarf holding a girl who was bawling and another girl who had her arms wrapped around him from behind. With this, she looked back at the anxious Frenchman.

"No thank you." She said, trying to keep from bringing her knee up between his legs.

The man smiled. "But I am the sexiest man you've seen, no?"

Lovina smiled with a shrug. "I've seen better."

He laughed a little. "Don't try to tease me." He looked away and the little Italian grumbled.

"You know what? Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He kissed her hand again and turned around, grabbing a glass of wine as he walked away.

Lovina hissed, rubbing her hand on the back of her dress. She grabbed another galss and downed it, sighing bitterly. She watched her sister for a minute, who looked so happy she was smiling and giggling. She looked like she herself had been drinking a bit of wine, but it defiantly wouldn't last on her.

Lovina looked back, the Frenchman was wondering back with someone behind him.

"Probably just another creep Frenchie." She mumbled to herself, and put on a fake smile. The both of them walked up to her and the other boy walked out from behind the blond.

Lovina was a bit mesmerized by the green eyes, but snapped out of it quickly.

"This is one of my many, many friends Antonio."

The boy smiled ruffling his tousled brown hair and held out his hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

Lovina nodded, shaking his hand softly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." The Frenchman winked at his friend and walked away.

"The bastard." Lovina growled.

"What a creep." Antonio had said at the same time.

The two looked at each other, silent for a long time.

"This is going to be a looong night." The Italian sighed and Antonio laughed.

**-shrugs- These chapters will be really short. :/ Sooorry. They were a lot longer on paper.**

**So, this is pretty much just a little fiction I thought of in my magic brain. Theres a few more chapters I actually have written out, so I guess if a lot of people read this and (if) I get some reviews, then I'll continue.**

**-takes a long breath- Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll now be working on my other story and I really need to revise and type up my Hetalia in Wonderland… so yup! –goes off to work-**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do you come to these dances a lot?" the German asked the little Italian girl who was resting her head on his chest and giggling.

"Nope. This is the first time me and my sister have ever came here."

"The rude one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" She laughed. Feliciana looked around for her sister. "I wonder if she found anybody to dance with." She mumbled, still looking for the rude Italian.

"Ah! There she is!" she pointed to the stubborn girl, who was nodding and listening to a boy with bright green eyes chatter away.

"I guess she found someone interesting." The blond man watched the two chat quietly.

Feliciana nodded. "I hope they become friends. Lovina really needs it."

The song had ended, and in the background the girl heard the German's brother laugh obnoxiously.

"Mein Gott…" the man had mumbled and his albino sibling went up to him.

"So, how's your date going?" he smiled, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders. He looked over at the girl. "So, what's your name?"

"Feliciana. What's yours?" She tilted her head.

"Gilbert. So hows my little bro treatingyou?"

"He's very nice. I don't know his name though."

"And why is that?" Gilbert looked at his brother. "You shouldn't do that.I mean, one day you may have little Feliciana-ians with her."

The Italian looked down and blushed deeply.

"Ludwig. That's my name." The blonde looked away and sighed.

Feliciana looked back up at him with a nervous smile. "That's a lovely name."

Gilbert slapped his brother on the back. "Stay here, you two. I'll go get you two a beer." He was gone before the girl could refuse.

"I-I…" she started.

"You're not a drinker, are you?" Ludwig asked with a little smile.

Feliciana shook her head. "I only drink wine." She said with a little smile.

The Prussian hurried back with three bottles, handing one to Feliciana and one to Ludwig.

The girl smiled. "Grazie." She said, holding the bottle tightly as she watched both men pop their bottles open and take long drinks.

"Maaaan," Gilbert dragged out. "They need more chicks here." He made a odd noise and continued to drink from the bottle. "Right West?"

"Don't start." The German warned, but the albino boy just laughed.

"Why do you call him West?" Feliciana tilted her head.

"He represents the West side of Germany, I'm the East." He said rather proudly.

She nodded. "Oh! Well, I'm the North part of Italy. My sister is the South part."

"Doesn't South Italy have a bunch of gangs?" The Prussia smirked. "Is she in any? 'Cause if she is, that would be pretty sexy."

"The Mafia, I think." Feliciana swirled the bottle in her hand.

Gilbert spit out the liquid in his mouth. "Her?_ The Mafia?_"

She nodded.

"Daaaamn, girl." He made another one of those awkward, obnoxious noises and continued to drink again. "That's preeetty sexy." He hiccupped.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Gil?"

Gilbert looked up to his brother with a sly smile. "I see how it is. Want some alone time, eh? Alright, Alright." He turned around, scanning the crowd before having a satisfied smile.

"Hey! Oi! Elizabeta! Fancy seeing you here!" He called to a girl who turned to him and looked quite annoyed.

He turned back to his brother. "See ya." He smirked before going over to the girl.

Ludwig sighed. "Sorry about my brother."

Feliciana smiled widely. "It doesn't matter. I just know we'll have a great night."

**HiHi again. :3 Sorry I'm taking awhile to upload and of my stories. Too busy with school stuff and other stories and drawing… such items. :3 So I'll try my best to work on this lost story.~**

**Thank you~ Keep up with the reviews for more chapters. :D**


End file.
